fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrite Nibelsnarf
Pyrite Nibelsnarf is a primordial rare species of Nibelsnarf that has been recently discovered in the New World. Physiology Pyrite Nibelsnarf is an uncommon subspecies of Nibelsnarf with some parts of its origins unknown. What is known is that its retained the ability to live in much harsher climates and adapted the element of flame alongside the ability to produce explosive powder. Their backs are lined with glasslike spines that it can use to cut through its opponents. These glasslike spines will start to glow orange after either a long period of time or when its swallowed two large bombs. When this occurs, its completely charged up which has it gain many more attributes and abilities.Its developed much thicker forelimbs and claws to be able to swiftly dig into the Volcanic gravel and rock alongside briefly slash at opponents in front of them. It has the sustainability to swim through lava as-well. Abilities Pyrite Nibelsnarf can snuff out explosive powder from its gills instead of sand, Shoot massive beams of flame in a 240% degrees angle, Whack its claws at opponents, Use the explosive powder to boost itself when charging or leaping and dig deep only to then ambush from underground which triggers a massive explosion that can hit hunters that weren't in the radius of the ambush. Due to its thick carapace, purple sharpness minimum is needed to pierce the back. The underside, mouth and arms are still not as tough but require at-least blue sharpness. Attacks Its got all the attacks that their sand counterparts have but with some switches, for example: The snuff sand from gills attack is replaced with it snuffing out explosive powder that inflicts blastblight to anyone behind it and its beam replaces sand with fire and inflicts Fireblight. Instant Beam: Similar to the typical Nibelsnarf beam attack but it doesn't prepare for it, does it instantly and doesn't sweep it around. Inflicts Fireblight Claw Swipe: It will rear either its left or right forelimb and then swipe it. Continous Claw Swipe: Same attack but swipes its claws continuously until it hits someone, someone dodges it or blocks it. Hipcheck: It will rear either its left or right side and then do a hipcheck that is similarly done by other Leviathans. Boost Charge: It will start with the typical Nibelsnarf charge but random explosions will start to occur on both sides of it which boosts its speed each explosion, thus it can reach from all away across the map in under 4 seconds. Inflicts Blastblight if someone is behind it during the attack. Multi-Boost Charge: Does the Boost Charge attack multiple times then ends it off. Slicing Swim: It will start to swim with only its back visible, it will then start swimming around the map erratically to hit hunters with its glasslike spikes. Inflicts Bleeding. Leap Toss: It will dig deep down and then ambush leap upwards to then rotate itself downwards and throw multiple glasslike spikes in a straight line before diving down into the ground. Inflicts Bleeding. Explosive Leap: It will do the typical leap but the initiate an explosion from its gill parts which push it further mid-air and hit hunters that are much further away. 'Charge Mode' After a long period of time or if its accidently swallowed two large barrel bombs that exploded in their stomach's. It will charge up. This is signified via the glasslike spikes starting to glow orange. When its completely charged up, it gains additional moves, hyper aggressive and almost considered to be a second rage mode.The size of its explosions are tripled in size, its double the speed of a normal Nibelsnarf is and Bombs have.However, its body parts become weaker and can be penetrated with green sharpness. Triple Swipe Beam: Will do the typical flaming beam attack but then swipe its body in all directions, sending the beam in all directions. Charge Mode Only Blast Trail: It will unveil downwards with only its back and gills visible, it will then swim across the map, spraying blastblight powder all around, until eventually biting the ground and triggering a massive explosion that can reach from all across the map. Charge Mode Only Explosive Ambush: Similar to the normal Nibelsnarf ambush attack but it however instead digs instantly and ambushes almost instantly, plus triggers a massive explosion when it launches itself upwards. Charge Mode Only Explosive Hipcheck: Will do the hipcheck attack but its then followed up by a massive trail of explosions that reach from all across the map like a fireball projectile. Charge Mode Only Blazing Rain (Desert): It will do the typical sucking up of the sand but will then shoot its beam completely upwards. The sand combines with the fire, thus raining down molten glass and flames all across a large radius. Inflicts Bleeding and Fireblight. Charge Mode Only Blazing Rain (Volcano): Similar to desert blazing rain but due to the absence of sand, when it shoots its beam upwards, it rains down plain flames but flames that stay for periods of time and can drains hunters health incredibly quickly if in the radius. Inflicts Fireblight if the hunter either survives or gets hit but then gets out of the radius. Charge Mode Only Ecology In-Game Information The volcanic subspecies of the big mouthed Nibelsnarf. These not only have a bigger mouth but a mouth it can clad in flames and explosive powder. They have sharp glasslike ridges on their backs that can cut through even the finest armor. Bombs can still flinch it but it will speed up the process to having an explosive meeting with death. Habitat Range Predominantly volcanic subspecies but they tend to invade Desert regions for easier access to prey and to match out the other predators in the Desert. Ecological Niche Much higher in the food chain than their previous counterparts due to their attributes that most Desert inhabitants such as Volvidon, Barroth and Diablos can't counter. In the Volcano, they're still extremely high in the food chain but have to deal with competitors such as Agnaktor, Rathalos, Lavasioth and Deviljho. Biological Adaptations Their developed forelimbs allow them to maneuver amongst the Volcanic ash and rock incredibly easily. Their thick carapace not only serves as protection but further allows it to maneuver amongst the Volcanic ash and rock with extreme ease. Carves Equipment Quests N/A Notes - Credit to the Render goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Creation Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster